The Teenage Boy King
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King" Cast *Baby Simba - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Young Simba - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Adult Simba - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Young Nala - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Adult Nala - Longley Goodenmeyer (Chuck's Choice) *Timon - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Pumbaa - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Mufasa - Chas Finster (Rugrats) *Sarabi - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Scar - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Shenzi - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Banzai - Dag the Coyote (Barnyard) *Ed - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Rafiki - Darkwing Duck *Zazu - Boris (Balto) *Sarafina - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lions - Various Hero Characters *The Mouse - Jaq (Cinderella) *Gopher - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Hyenas - Various Villain Characters *Chameleon - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Soto's Pack (Ice Age) *The Beetle - Pascal (Tangled) *Other Vultures - Dipdap (Dipdap) and Tag (Hey Duggee) Scenes *The Teenage Boy King - Part 1 "Circle of Life" *The Teenage Boy King - Part 2 Dr. Facilier *The Teenage Boy King - Part 3 Chuckie's First Day *The Teenage Boy King - Part 4 Chuckie's Pouncing Lession *The Teenage Boy King - Part 5 Dr. Facilier and Chuckie's Conversation *The Teenage Boy King - Part 6 "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Teenage Boy King - Part 7 The Elephant Graveyard *The Teenage Boy King - Part 8 The King of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Teenage Boy King - Part 9 The Stampede/Chas Finster's Death/Chickie's Exile *The Teenage Boy King - Part 10 Dr. Facilier Takes Over Pride Rock *The Teenage Boy King - Part 11 Meet Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy *The Teenage Boy King - Part 12 Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Teenage Boy King - Part 13 Dr. Facilier and Boris' Conversation *The Teenage Boy King - Part 14 Relax the Stars/He's Alive *The Teenage Boy King - Part 15 Longley Goodenmeyer Chases Itchy/The Reunion *The Teenage Boy King - Part 16 "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" *The Teenage Boy King - Part 17 Chuck and Longley's Argument/Chuck Meets Darkwing Duck/Remember *The Teenage Boy King - Part 18 The King Has Returned/Charlie and Itchy's Distraction *The Teenage Boy King - Part 19 Chuck Confronts Dr. Facilier/The Big Battle *The Teenage Boy King - Part 20 Chuck vs. Dr. Facilier/Dr. Facilier"s Death/Happy Ending *The Teenage Boy King - Part 21 End Credits ("Can You Feel The Love Tonight") Movie used *The Lion King Clip used *Rugrats *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Chuck's Choice *The Princess and the Frog *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Barnyard *Looney Tunes *Darkwing Duck *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Charge *Tangled *Cinderella *Ice Age *Jumanji Gallery Chuckie Finster.png|Chuckie Finster as Young Simba Chuck mcFarlane Tasparentpic.png|Chuck McFarlane as Adult Simba Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Young Nala Longley goodenmeyer by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbaziho.jpg|Longley Goodenmeyer as Adult Nala Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Timon Itchy-itchiford-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.jpg|Itchy Itchiford as Pumbaa Chas Finster.png|Chas Finster as Mufasa Kira Finster.png|Kira Finster as Sarabi Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Scar Madame Mousey Profile ID.png|Madame Mousey as Shenzi Dag.jpg|Dag as Banzai Wile E Coyote.png|Wile E. Coyote as Ed Darkwing Duck.png|Darkwing Duck as Rafiki Boris mop.jpg|Boris as Zazu Rapunzel render.png|Rapunzel as Sarafina Jaq.jpg|Jaq as The Mouse Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Gopher Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains Characters as Hyenas Scart.png|Scart as Chameleon The-Stampede-jumanji-40536769-1633-1000.jpg|The Stampede as The Wildebeests Stampede Sabers.JPG.jpg|Soto's Pack as The Vultures/Buzzards Pascal.jpg|Pascal as The Beetle Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs